Emperor City
At the gates of this great city, one could see that these characters said – Emperor City! Each character was the size of a large house and they were drawn in an illustrious manner. The aura they gave off was intimidating. The city within the Akashic Dream Universe was extremely lifelike and none of it felt like an illusion at all. Touching anything gave a feeling no different than interacting with objects in the real world. This city was incomparably broad and a massive number of outstanding elites were also gathered here. Emperor City was surrounded by walls on three sides, each side stretching out nearly a thousand miles long. As for the rear side of the city, it was backed up against a giant divine mountain. This divine mountain was as smooth as a mirror and was covered with a canopy of runes. Emperor God Wall This is the Emperor God Wall. It has already existed for countless years and is the divine object of Emperor City. It is said that it was stained with the blood of peerless God Kings and their aura has yet to dissipate even after billions upon billions of years have passed. And, what we see now is only a projection of the Emperor God Wall. The true Emperor God Wall is not here, but every city has a projection of the Emperor God Wall. By being beneath the Emperor God Wall, one would have to withstand a terrifying pressure. This pressure could burden one’s soul and spirit essence, and even directly work upon the martial artist’s body that was sealed away in a separate space to further temper their blood vitality, allowing them to make a breakthrough. It was an incomparably mysterious phenomenon. If a martial artist looked up, they would be able to clearly read the runes written atop the Emperor God Wall. These runes were ancient and mysterious, consisting of the spiritas language from billions of years ago. Rules & Rewards They are the rules, as well as the divine objects within the Akashic Dream Battlefield: * Look at the third row, that is the Wild God Creed. In the legends it’s said to be a holy text left behind by the first ancestor of the spiritas. * The fourth row lists the Weeping God Springs. It is said to be a deep spring that can even help cleanse the marrows of a True Divinity supreme elder. If one could obtain that God Springs’ water to use for alchemy, they could make True Divinity level medicines. Some of these divine objects can be exchanged for using an incredible amount of merit points. As for some other things, they require achievements, lucky chances, or various other items to exchange for them. Peerless Characters These names were all written in different handwriting styles and they emitted a dreadful aura. One could instantly see that they weren’t left behind by ordinary mortals. Those that can leave behind their names are mostly Empyreans as well as a small number of Great World Kings. They are all proud children of heaven that have existed through the history of the spiritas. There are some people that weren’t Empyreans when they left behind their names, but they would eventually become Empyreans in the future. Rather, it should be said that most of them became extreme Empyreans, and a few of them even managed to step into the realm of True Divinity. Category:City Category:Akashic Dream Universe